


L’importun du foyer

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Défi : HP100mots, F/M, Humor / Humour, M/M, MWPP era / Maraudeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans d’un opaque nuage de fumée verte, James surgit dans l’âtre comme un Épouvantard de sa penderie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’importun du foyer

Dans d’un opaque nuage de fumée verte, James surgit dans l’âtre comme un Épouvantard de sa penderie, perturbant l’atmosphère feutrée du salon dans lequel il fait irruption.

« Sirius ! Remus ! Je vais être papa ! Où est Peter ? Lily est en enceinte ! Youhou ! »

Un battement de paupières, une pincée de poudre de cheminette, et James laisse ses amis interdits sur le canapé, la robe de l’un plus que retroussée, le col de l’autre trop entrouvert pour camoufler la peau rougie de morsures et de baisers.

« Il a remarqué, tu crois ? »

Sirius hausse les épaules.

« Bah ! Où on en était, déjà ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Avril 2012 pour hp_100_mots  
> Thème : Grossesse


End file.
